Sleepy
by Mocha-mono
Summary: Hibiya has trouble going to sleep, but luckily he has someone nearby to help. Momo Kisaragi to the rescue! Light HibiMomo, don't like, don't read.


**((Hi, everyone! Uh...this is kind of my first Kagerou Project fic, and yes, I ship HibiMomo. Deal with it. Anyhow, this was a bit before I watched the anime, so if anyone is OOC or there's something weird then it was probably because I didn't know about it then. **

**Kagerou Project is not mine. Enjoy!))**

Tuesday, 2: 36 A.M.

Momo Kisaragi was fast asleep in bed, getting a much needed rest after doing rehearsal for her concerts. Her manager said she could have a day off the next day, though, so Momo intended to sleep till noon.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Momo heard her phone buzzing, making her have to force her eyes open. "Ah…?"

She lazily reached out a hand and groped around her nightstand, trying to find the ringing cell phone. Eventually, her hand touched the cool plastic cover and she picked it up, looking at the number.

"Hi…biya…Ama…mi…ya…" she mumbled, gazing at the phone through tired eyes.

Suddenly, her eyes flipped open. "Hibiya-kun!" Pressing the "talk" button, she held the phone to her ear. "What's up, Hibiya-kun? Are you okay? Why so early?"

"Obaasan…" Hibiya said groggily on the other side of the line, "C-could you come over? I…i can't sleep."

Momo stayed silent a minute, then giggled.

"What are you giggling for?" Hibiya asked.

"Aw, you want Momo-senpai to come and help wittle ol' you go to sleep?" Momo joked. "Well, never fear! I'll be there soon."

"Urg." Hibiya was too tired to say something witty.

Momo closed the phone and got out of bed, changing into a T-shirt, hoodie and jeans. She dashed out of her house and ran down the street, hoping to catch a quick bus to where the 8th Mekakushi Dan member lived.

Hibiya was in bed, moping, when Momo opened the door. "I have arrived~!" she said cheerfully.

"About time, obaasan," said Hibiya, laying on his stomach.

"Oh, you're just grumpy," said Momo, taking a seat on the bed. "So, what do ya what me to do? Read you a story?"

"Too childish," said Hibiya.

"Sing you a lullaby?"

Hibiya's cheeks went a little pink, but shook his head anyway.

"Get you a drink? Get you a snack? Get in and cuddle with you if need be?"

Hibiya's face got redder with each offer. It was obvious she was trying to embarrass him on purpose. "Could you just stay here?"

"Eh?" Momo quipped. "What do you mean?"

"Could you stay until…I fall asleep?"

"That's it?" Momo asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why would you just want me to stay here? How does that help make you fall asleep?"

"Because…because…" Hibiya mentally facepalmed as he blurted, "Because I feel better when you're here!"

Momo blinked.

"I just thought that I…maybe if you came over, it'd help…" Hibiya said lowly. He cheeks were burning hot.

Momo blinked again, and then she started to laugh. "OK, then! I'll stay!" Then, she lightly pushed him back into bed and tucked him in before getting comfortable next to him.

Hibiya closed his eyes. Think about nice people, he thought. Think about Hiyori. Think about Momo.

Think more and more about Momo and how she's sitting right next to you.

Dangit.

He opened his eye a sliver and looked at the girl staring out the window. She was smiling, eyes big and bright.

Hibiya knew he had come to terms with the heat haze, that he had finally began to move on from Hiyori's death. Momo had been there, telling him that he just needed to be positive and think about the future.

Too bad "future" meant "getting a crush on Momo Kisaragi".

With that thought in his head, though, he felt himself drift off to sleep.

Tuesday, 10:07 A.M.

Hibiya opened his eyes, expecting to find bright yellow light in his room and Momo already gone home.

What he did NOT expect was white light filling his room and Momo fast asleep next to him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Momo woke up with a start, seeing Hibiya all the way on the other side of the room.

"W-what the hell were you doing?!" Hibiya yelled.

"I was tired and you looked so comfortable so I crashed right here!" Momo retorted.

"Don't you have rehearsal or something?!"

"Today's my day off!"

Hibiya blinked, then shook his head in exasperation. "You are such a moron."

"And that is exactly why we're friends!" Momo said with a grin.


End file.
